


Let's make this last forever

by cherryvanilla



Category: South Park
Genre: Ficlet, First Date, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's go, don't wait."  Or, their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make this last forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delires/gifts).



> Title/lyrics by Blink 182.
> 
> They're 16 years old.

Kyle’s sitting in the dark movie theater with Stan by his side. It’s nothing they haven’t done a million times before but it’s the first time since he had Stan’s tongue in his mouth. Two days earlier they’d been playing guitar hero and drinking the beer they stole from Stan’s dad. Stan kept punching Kyle in the arm lightly every time he beat him until Kyle tossed the guitar aside and tackled him, only somewhat pissed off. He was feeling flush from the beer and a little light-headed and so it felt like the most natural thing in the world when Kyle pressed Stan down into the carpet and kissed him.

“Dude, gay!” Stan said, pushing him away a little bit and Kyle just blinked down at him, feeling half-crazed and mostly hard.

“Do you actually care?” he challenged, watching Stan’s eyes widened slightly, his hair matted against his forehead from where his hat had previously been.

“No,” Stan whispered, tugging Kyle down by the back of his neck and fusing their mouths together. It felt like an electric current through his body. They kissed, wet and clumsy, gasping into one another’s mouths while their bodies surged together desperately. They came in their jeans, sticky and hot and clinging to one another. They didn’t look at each other upon sitting up, straightening their clothes and running hands through hair. Kyle felt anxious, like he had to flee or suffocate in this room. So he ran and sat in his room, making a list of all the reasons why this could fuck everything up. At around 11pm, his phone buzzed.

 _we’re still just us, dude._

Leave it to Stan to be the rational one.

Those five words caused the tension to seep from his body and he fell asleep, wondering what this change could bring.

The next day, Stan asked him hang out. Except not really.

“Do you wanna go out tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Sure. They’re playing the new Werner Herzog documentary in town.”

Stan frowned at him and looked to the side where Kenny and Cartman were naturally standing.

“No, I mean. You know..”

“Dammit, Kyle! The queermo is trying to ask your hot ass out!”

“Shut up, fat-ass, he’s not!” Came the automatic response – because he was so used to denying everything Cartman ever said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he looked to Stan and realized Cartman was right.

“Oh, you. Seriously?” he asked, dumbly.

“Weak, dude,” said Kenny.

Stan was frowning so hard his eyebrows knit together.

Kyle caught his eye. “Yes. I would. Yeah.”

“Fags!” Cartman screamed while he and Stan told him in unison to shut his goddamn face.

So now he is sitting in the theater after they ate burgers at the diner, licking salt and ketchup from the French fries off their fingertips and talking about Fable II. It isn’t any different from any other time they went out. Still, Kyle feels anxious sitting this close to Stan now, hyperaware of the heat rising off their bodies, of the thick silence around them save for Herzog’s narration.

There’s nothing sexy about caves and so Kyle shouldn’t be semi-hard, his entire body tingling but he can’t help it. They’re more than halfway through the film and Kyle’s noticed Stan staring at him more and more.

“What?!” he hisses.

“Nothing!” Stan whispers back, voice short.

Kyle sighs and takes out his phone. He scowls down at when he sees the latest text from Kenny

 _you 2 mo’s tongue yet?_

Kyle huffs as he scrolls to the next message.

 _hows the date going???_ Bebe. Kyle has no idea how she even found out.

The final text makes him clench the phone tightly.

 _b sure to put ur finger up marshs ass jew. ur good at that after all_

Kyle only responds to Cartman: _I’ll kill you in your sleep fatboy_ and then pockets his phone.

He sneaks a glance at Stan, but Stan is no longer looking at him.

Kyle’s been trying to make this night no different than any other but he can’t lie to himself anymore. It’s different. It’s different because he has a ridiculous urge to cover Stan’s hand with his own, to lean over and suck the breath from Stan’s lips until they’re red-mouthed and panting.

He realizes from this point on, things _will_ change but there’s still enough that will stay the same. Stan will still go with him to movies he has no interest in and punch him when beats him at X-Box and steal his fries even though he has his own. Kyle recognizes perhaps they’ve been dating all this time, he was just never aware of it; perhaps the only thing to change will be they now get to kiss and touch and fuck. The thought makes Kyle shiver with want. He reaches over and does what he’s wanted to since the diner: he places his hand on top of Stan’s. Stan looks over at him and smiles crookedly.

“Kenny asked if we’re tonguing yet.”

“Maybe we should get on that,” Stan says.

“I think you have something there,” Kyle smiles, before closing the gap between them.


End file.
